


Awoken Passion

by Galeas_the_Knight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Background Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Sleeping Warrior, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galeas_the_Knight/pseuds/Galeas_the_Knight
Summary: Mulan and Aurora are visiting their friends in Storybrook. During a Girl' Night the two are forced to reevaluate their relationship.





	Awoken Passion

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a spin off of "Queen's Hero". A future chapter (probably ch. 3) will contain magic futanari.
> 
> I not only welcome but also encourage any input (comments/advice/constructive criticism) on this as well the rest of my stories.

Mulan sighed, shifting restlessly in the barstool, she wasn’t sure about these clothes Emma had lent her, the blouse and pants were okay, but it felt strange not to be wearing armor. She glanced to her right at Aurora, who was sitting beside her, taking her first tentative sips of alcohol. The warrior woman felt a twist in her stomach, a burning desire, as she gazed at the beautiful princess. 

“So, are you glad you came along to Girls Night?” the voice broke Mulan out of her lust addled daydream, she looked away from Aurora, her gaze resting on the blonde woman who had addressed her. Emma sat on Mulan’s left side, in one hand she held a half empty bottle of beer, her other arm was wrapped around her wife, Regina’s, waist. Further down the bar Ruby, Ella and Belle appeared to be discussing recent renovations to the library. The only one missing from their Girl’s Night out was Snow, who had tests she needed to grade. 

“Yeah,” she replied, offering a weak smile. Emma shared a meaningful glance with her beautiful raven-haired wife, who was absently toying with the stem of her wine glass, before looking back at Mulan.

“I everything okay? You look down.” 

“No, everything’s fine.” The blonde sheriff didn’t look convinced, but she chose not to pry, besides she had a feeling she knew what was bothering Mulan. Emma had seen the way the warrior looked at Aurora, the desire and unreciprocated love in her eyes. Truth be told that was part of the reason she’d invited the two to Girl’s Night, maybe with a little liquid courage Mulan would be able to tell Aurora how she felt. 

With another sigh Mulan took a sip of the whiskey Emma bought her. She glanced back at Aurora, the princess was already on her second gin and tonic, and was evidently a light weight. Catching Mulan’s gaze Aurora giggled, leaning in. 

“What’s with the look?” 

“Nothing!” Mulan said a little too quickly, prompting her companion to give her a concerned look. 

“We’re gonna get going guys.” Both turned as Emma and Regina stood up, Mulan making note of Regina’s hand on Emma’s butt. “Sorry about leaving you guys so soon,” Emma continued fishing out money to pay for their drinks, “But we’ve got… an early morning.” Mulan didn’t buy it, it was obvious from their demeanor that the two were running home to have sex. 

“Bye you two!” Aurora said. Mulan watched the two as they wound their way out of the bar.

“They really are lucky,” Aurora stopped in the middle of a sip and glanced at Mulan, “Being with the woman they love… each other.” At Mulan’s words Aurora felt a burning feeling in her chest, she noticed her friend’s longing look as her eyes followed Emma and Regina out of the bar. And through the haze of intoxication one clear thought crossed her mind. 

‘Does Mulan like girls? Is she pining for some girl, maybe someone we both know?’ The burning feeling intensified at the thought. Her heart hammering in her chest, and another question crossed Aurora’s mind, ‘Am… am I jealous?’ In an instant the auburn-haired princess began to notice things she never had before, specifically just how beautiful Mulan actually was. Her long dark hair, those beautiful brown eyes, the soft dusky gold tinge of her skin, and the toned physique of a warrior, normally covered by bulky armor, now hinted at by the blouse and pants she wore. Aurora found herself leaning closer to her best friend, Mulan turned back, a look of surprise crossing her beautiful face at Aurora’s proximity. 

“Aurora, what are…” She was cut off as the princess closed the distance, pressing her lips to Mulan’s. Aurora had never kissed a girl, never even considered it, but as she pulled away from the brief, tender, kiss she found herself wanting, desiring, more. Mulan’s face was dark with an embarrassed blush, but Aurora could see desire in her dark eyes. A new heat rose up in Aurora’s body, this time lower, pooling in her crotch. Biting her lip Aurora pulled out some money, dropping it onto the counter, then she took Mulan’s hand and led the dumbstruck woman from the bar, leaving their companions staring, confusedly, after them. Once they were outside Mulan managed to find her voice. “Aurora, what… what was that?”

“I… I don’t know…” She turned back, stopping in her tracks, “I don’t know what came over me, you just look so beautiful that I…” This time it was her turn to get cut off, Mulan had grabbed her, pulling the princess into a passionate kiss. They broke apart and hurried along. 

Granny’s Bed and Breakfast wasn’t far from the bar, they got in, hurrying up the stairs to Aurora’s room. Mulan closed and locked the door before turning back to Aurora, who leapt at her, the two kissed passionately, Mulan’s hands roaming across Aurora’s body. The princess moaned into Mulan’s mouth as the warrior groped her clothed breasts. Aurora broke the kiss, gasping. 

“Take me!” Mulan stopped her groping, “Make love to me!” Aurora was a virgin, she’d told Mulan as much, but at the moment Mulan’s protective, guardian, tendencies when around Aurora were overcome by the lust that very woman had created in her and now set loose. She swept Aurora off her feet, depositing her gently on the bed. The princess began to undo the tie of her sundress, Mulan unbuttoning her blouse. The two quickly divested their clothes, Mulan’s gaze raked down Aurora’s slender, pale form, before resting on the recently shaved mound and the lips beneath it, already glistening with arousal. Aurora was equally distracted staring at Mulan. Aurora felt herself get wetter at the sight of her friend’s naked body; the lithe toned musculature of a swordswoman, the shapely breasts, slightly smaller than her own, topped with erect brown nipples, and the dark neatly trimmed bush between her legs. 

Mulan climbed onto the bed, crawling up to Aurora’s side, she caught the lust addled princess up in another kiss, one hand running down Aurora’s body to rub her dripping lower lips. Aurora let out a moan as Mulan rubbed her slit and clit before sinking one finger into her hot sex. Her hips bucked as the dusky skinned beauty fingered her, adding a second finger as she went, quickly and easily pushing the inexperienced girl over the edge. Aurora’s body shook in the throes of what was only the second orgasm she’d ever had. It was the most beautiful thing Mulan had ever seen, Aurora laying beneath her, body quivering, face flushed. When Aurora finally came down from her high, the warrior pressed one more kiss to her lips before kissing and licking her way down the princess’ body. Aurora panted, opening bleary eyes to see Mulan nestle between her legs, she whimpered as Mulan’s tongue ran up her twitching, dripping slit. 

“Mulan…” Aurora moaned her partner’s name as Mulan continued to lap at her quivering lips. As she ate Aurora out Mulan began to rub her own sex, fingers sliding along dripping folds before sinking in and pumping in a steady rhythm. Aurora’s hips bucked into Mulan’s face only for the warrior to use her free hand to pin them down, never slowing in her pace. Slender hands reached down, entwining with Mulan’s dark hair, the auburn-haired princess holding on as though her life depended upon it. She was close again, Mulan gently nipped Aurora’s clit and the princess let out a high-pitched moan, orgasming even harder than before.

Mulan slid up next to Aurora, fingers still thrusting into her own pussy as she watched Aurora come apart. Eventually Aurora’s senses came back to her and with them the sound of her own name gasped out between moans. She turned, eyes opening to see Mulan lying next to her fingering herself. Weakly, Aurora pulled herself closer to the beautiful warrior, she tentatively touched Mulan’s hand. Mulan gasped, eyes shooting open. Aurora pushed Mulan’s hand aside, replacing it with her own. She was inexperienced, but it didn’t matter, Mulan was in heaven just knowing the fingers running along her sopping lips were Aurora’s. Aurora steeled her nerves and pushed two fingers into Mulan’s warm sex, she was greeted with a loud moan of pleasure. Her ministrations were clumsy, but Mulan was already so close that it didn’t take Aurora much effort to push her over the edge. 

Aurora stared in wonder as Mulan came, toned muscles spasming under dusky skin. Mulan’s body bucked several times before coming to a stop, her face darkly flushed, skin shining with perspiration. 

“So…” Mulan caught her breath and opened her eyes, looking at Aurora. “What happens now?... What did this mean?” Aurora bit her lip as she stared back. 

“I-I don’t know… But… I want to find out. I just… need some time to think.” Mulan smiled, sitting up she placed a gentle kiss to Aurora’s lips. 

“We can talk tomorrow if you want.” 

“That sounds good. You can stay here tonight if you want.” 

“I’d like that.” With that the two settled into the sheets and drifted off to sleep. 

End of Chapter One


End file.
